A la fuerza
by anachan1996
Summary: William es forzado a algo que jamas se imagino por la debida razón a sus lentes. ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un WilliamxSebastian


_**Aquí les dejo un WilliamxSebastian la verdad se me dificulto necesitaba algo que fuera no muy fuerte ni imprudente la verdad es dificil hacer este tipo de cosas despues de todo ambos son Sádicos y frios es dificil hacer alguno de ellos dos un Uke :3 **_

_**A la fuerza**_

Cuantas veces William a tenido que ir a la casa del mocoso del conde Ciel para tener que sacar a su subordinado de esa mansión tan ostigante y de putrefacto olor que sin caver no entinde el afan de estar en ese lugar tan desagraable,ya a pasado mas de un mes y no ha visto al pelirrojo, se siente frustrado, una vez mas le han arrebatado de sus brazos a la parca carmmesí ¿Quién se ha atrevido a semejante insulto?, esa maldita alimaña de Sebastian Michaelis no podía ser otra cosa mas que el, sin duda alguna, no ha resivido ninguna queja ni noticia de su subordinadodurante este tiempo parece ser que la tierra se lo ha tragado vivo, lo mas seguro es que volvio a irse con ese demonio del inframundo, su cuerpo se siente algo caliente y desea algo mas que solo el vil receurdo de su perdido amente, aun así que no reconoce que desea y necesita a la parca roja pero es verdad que necesita la cercania y el calor de su amante afeminado y rojizo hombre, esta mas que decidido a ir a la casa del Erl Ciel Phantomphive para asegurarse de que esta hay Sutcliff y si es así de ir a sacar al pelirrojo de ese lugar tan vulgar,a lo cual sale de su oficina lo antes posible y de inmediato abre un portal hacia la mansión de aquel conde promiscuo ,entra sin que sea notado por lo menos eso es lo que el cree y busca alrededor de la casa y entre los pasillos.

**-¡Maldición! Parece que no esta por aquí-** dice susurrando y apretando un cien que resalta de su frente parce ser que una haqueca amenaza por venir

**-¡Oh!-**se escucha una voz detrás de el **-¡Parece que tenemos visitas el día de hoy!-** rapidamente el Shinigami de aspecto serio dio la media vuelta para ver quíen le había descubierto **–Vino en busca del señor Sutcliff ¿Verdad?**- los ojos del demonio comenzaron abrillar

**-Eso a ti no te incumve-**contesto de una manera fria y arrogante

**-¡Perdone pero no creo que sea correcto lo que usted dice y menos en estas circunsatancias, despues de todo usted esta invadiendo una porpiedad- **el de cabellos negros hizo una sonrisa maliciosa tamaba algo

**-¿Dónde esta?-** solo hablo de forma contraria y adversaria

**-No ha venido el día de hoy- **subio las escaleras donde el Shinigami de cabellos obscuros se encontraba, pero este de inmediato se dio la vuelta y abrio un portal intentando retirarce del lugar, despues de todo no tenía que hacer hay, si su subordinado no se encontraba en aquel lugar **–Irse sin despedirse- **lo tomo del cuello, haciendo que William invocara su guadaña para atacerle, pero Sebastian siendo un poco mas rapido le quito sus importantes gafas y su guadaña una vez que se despito por la falta de vista**–No puedes ver sin esto ¿Verdad? Así que estas completamente indefenso- **se burlaba el demonio del Shinigami que intentaba buscar sus lentes en el suelo creyendo que se le habían caido en el acto seguido del ataque

**-Maldita alimaña sucia-** maldijo el estoico hombre que yacía en el suelo en busca de sus lentes tan iimportantes

**-Parece ser que usted anda algo caliente-** el demonio de ojos carmesí relamio sus labios **–No me diga que no ha tenido sexo con su patetico subordinado-** hablaba vulgarmente y se burlaba del hombre indefenso que estaba frente a el

**-Eso no le importa a usted ¡Ya se lo he dicho!- ** se levanto y señalo al lado contrario donde se encontraba el macabro sirviente

**-Mi joven amo no se encuentra y los idiotas de los sirvientes tampoco ya que es su día libre, Tanaka-san salio a revisar su reloj, así que hay suficiente tiempo de aquí a que regresen- **camino lentamente hacía el Shinigami de ojos color neón abrazandolo por detrás, someiendolo por las caderas y por el cuello

**-¿Qué intentas hacer?-** intento dar un golpe pero fallo devido a su cegera, Sebastian no contesto y lo cargo pero William solo forcejeaba contra el parecía que en ese momento el demonio tenia mas fuerza que el, era cierto por ese momento no podía hacer nada contra el demonio debido a que no tenia sus lentes este facilmente podria matarlo, pero aun así el mayordomo negro tramaba algo se lo había llevado a su habitación dejandolo caer en la cama.

**-Si quieres tus importantes gafas ¡Haras lo que yo te diga! Si te reusas los rompere-** el demonio amenazo

**-¿Qué es lo que tramas maldita alimaña?-** hablo el hombre reponiendose del golpe que se dio contra la cama

**-Ya lo dije haras lo que te diga-** sonrió el mayordomo, a lo cual el Shinigami no se pudo oponer no podia hacer nada sin sus lentes completamente indefenso como un perro en la calle solo bufo y se quedo quieto

**-¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- **cerro los ojos tan solo un instante para suspirar

**-Solo quedate como estas-** Sebastian se acerco lentamente a el y por encima de su pantalon tomo el miembro del hombre de cabellos negros cortos haciendo que este solo gimiera un poco

**-¿Qué..que estas haciendo?- **la cara del hombre comenzó a tornarse de color rojo, el sirviente se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso que fue forzado durante mucho tiempo insistió asta lograr entrar a la cavidad del hombre, Sebastian estaba aprovechandose de la situación, lo tomo de los cabellos para acariciarle, jugo por encima y por debajo de la ropa solo arrancandole pequeños gemidos al hombre tan orgulloso, le quito completamente la ropa dejandole desnudo por completo, se alejo de el y busco unas orejas degato y un collar,

**-Esto te hara ver mas lindo-**Exclamó sarandeando los dos objetos haciendolos sonar

**-¿Qué..que es eso?-**intentaba distingir los objetos pero no lo lograba

**-Unas orejas de gato y un collar-**Sebastian se acerco para poder ponercelos pero William estaba encontra de ello intento reusarse pero el astuto demonio amenenazo con destruir los lentes, ¿No era mas facíl reusarse y regresar a su reino y conseguir unos nuevos? Era sensillo de decirlo pero no de hacerlo, estando falta de vista si intentaba abrir el portal el demonio podria colarse y eso le ocasionaria varios problemas ademas, no era facíl sacar unos nuevos lentes tendria que hacer mas papelo de no normal, y estaba demaciado fastidiado como para hacer mas papelor estupidos, no tuvo otra opsción mas que resignace a ponerse esos objetos que le hacian parte burla, si queria enverdad sus lentes de vuelta, tendría que aceptar lo que el demonio dijera tal cual sin pretexto alguno, si no estaria mas que muerto

**-¡Maldito encreido!-** exclamó William enfurecido

Sebastian se acerco a el de nuevo para una vez mas robarle un beso algo forzado, la mio el lobulo de la oreja izquierda haciendo que este se retorciera, beso asta llegar a su pecho y jugeteo con los pezones del hombre con una mano masajeaba el miembro del hombre mientras con el otro frotaba el pecho

**-¡Quien diria que usted un Shinigami de élite terminaria así!- **El mayordomo se burlaba del hombre debajo de el, jugeteo y lamio, beso y mordisquio los pezones del "Dios de la muerte" William gemia ante todo esto, de pronto sintio como un dedo entrava en su cavidad tracera, fue uno y luego dos haciendo tijera, estaba siendo preparado

**-¡Se siente muy rico adentro de usted!-**para evitar que William impidiera ser atravezado Sebastian tomo su corbata y le amarro las manos a la cabezera, una vez que termino de prepararlo de una sola enbestida Sebastian lo perforo haciendo que este gritara de dolor **–Se ve tan lindo estando debajo de mi, espero ser el primero quien haga esto- **el demonio disfrutaba ver al hombre tan orgulloso debajo de el, mientras le daba fuertes envestidas, con una mano jugaba con su mienbro y con la otra con sus tetillas, rrancando varios gritos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, William solo se estremecia en cada envestida del demonio hacia sus adentros, después de un largo rato llegaron a su tan inesperado climax, amobs terminando en uno sobre otro, Sebastian termino dentro de el, haciendo que este se enfureciera, sus cuerpos completamente sudorosos, el Shinigami solo jaloneaba para poder desatarse, Sebastian le desamarro y le permitio que se vistiese, una vez que este estuvo arreglado William reclamo.

**-Ya te divertiste conmigo ahora regresame mis lentes-** el demonio le entrego sus gafas, William solo maldecia para sus adentros y se retiro del espantoso lugar,Sebastian estaba completamente satisfecho, había tenido al moreno debajo de el, sinedo el un hombre sádico, egoista y ahora era como un dulce gatito perdido, el hombre de cabellos cortos tan pronto como llego a su departamento se desvistio para ducharse lo antes posible, ya estando dentro de la ducha se dispuso a limpiar cada rincon de su cuerpo, aunque algo estaba mal cada roze que hacia se exitaba y se estremecia, recordaba cada cosa que el demonio le había echo, era algo que tenía que ocultar nadie se podia enterar lo que había sucedido en esa mansión.


End file.
